Leave The Camera On
by rainbowraven32
Summary: When Sparrow Hood comes around, will Blondie Lockes leave the camera on? Or shut it off?


"Thanks for watching!" Blondie smiled at her camera as she finished the newest episode of "Just Right!" . She decided it would air tomorrow. She flipped the switch on her camera to turn it off. She sat her desk and began to edit the episode, adding her theme song and such. She turned on the radio as she worked and munched on some M'Ms. The music drowned out the sound of the door opening, and the glow of her computer screen distracted her from noticing the shadow that had entered the room. The sound of the radio shut off suddenly, breaking her out of her trance. She immediately turned her head to see who the culprit, and with her imagination, her possible killer, was.

What she saw was an amused Sparrow Hood, her boyfriend. "Hey babe," he grinned as he kissed her sweetly. "Hey," she said as she spun her chair in circles. he put his hands on the chair arms, stopping her spinning. His guitar strap was swung on his shoulder so that his guitar rested on his back. "Blondie, I'm going to give it to you straight: I looked at a certain website, and have read certain things ant talked to certain people, and have felt.." he continued babbling. "Sparrow!" Blondie interrupted him. "What is it?" she asked. "I want to have sex."

"What?" she asked him, dumbfounded. "I love you, you're hot, you have a great bod, and I've had, urges," he said, straight faced. She stared at him. "Sparrow!" she gasped. Of course she had felt like this. She had dreamed of him and her, tangled in her bed, becoming one, but this was real. And serious. They're teenagers! Her mother always warned her about safe sex, but Blondie never thought that she'd have to think about it. But there was temptation. She found herself gazing at his tight pants. She snapped out of it as he chuckled.

"If you don't want to, it's ok. I'll just, see if Duchess will-" "No! I want to. Definitely. Tonight. Here, at 12:00. I'll be ready," she smirked confidently. "Hexcellent!" he yelled. "Cupid'll be out won't 'she? I mean two girls is better than one, but.." his voice trailed off. "She'll be out," Blondie chuckled. She shooed him off so she could prepare.

_ 12:00 AM_

Blondie finished adjusting her sexy outfit as she glanced at her camera. "Hmm," she smirked. This, is genius! It would be so hot! Of course she would ask Sparrow first but, it was something to consider.

The door opened and Sparrow walked in, locking the door behind him. "Hey, babe," he said, his voice husky. Blondie mustered up her courage. "Hey, handsome," she said seductively as she put a hand on his chest. He blushed. Who knew Blondie Lockes was so fine! "Just lay down for me," Blondie said as she gently pushed Sparrow on the bed. He sat down on the edge of the bed, excitedly anticipating what was to come.

Blondie turned the lights on a darker setting and strutted around the room in her black silk robe lighting candles. His eyes stared at her butt as the silloette appeared firm and medium sized, not too big, or too small, just right. She put a piece of plastic in the center of the room. She pushed a button on her laptop and the plastic inflated into a stripper pole. Sparrow's mouth dropped. She leaned close by his ear to whisper, "The camera is on.'' He could of thrusted into her at that moment the way she whispered that phrase.

Blondie bent down, showing her fine ass off. She untied the bow of her robe and threw it at Sparrow. Her blue and black lace bra and underwear were exposed, showing off her body. Sparrow was basically panting. She sexily placed her bare foot on the pole's base and climbed on it, circling the pole. She placed her hand around the pole and leaned back, excentuating her 35 C breasts. She moaned lightly for effect. She thrusted her hips forward onto the pole, sliding her clit over it through her underwear. She moaned for real this time. She began to slide up and down the pole while doing tricks on it. Sparrow was beginning to drool. She strutted towards the bed. She removed her bra, revealing her big breasts and light pink nipples.

Sparrow took of his shirt and pants, leaving him in his underwear as well. She used her teeth to pull his underwear down. His erection jumped out of the cage it had been in. She put his entire member in her mouth, teasing him by going slowly. "Damn, Blondie..." he moaned. She smirked. She took her boobs and put his 11 incher between them. She wobbled her breasts around his penis, moaning as he did. She stopped and allowed him to have fun with her breasts.

He took one in his mouth and licked her erect nipples. She moaned as he nibbled her nipples while he massaged her chest. "Sparrow," she moaned, arching her back slightly. His member grew, if that was possible as he as hung like an Oak tree.

She slipped her underwear down, revealing her shaved pussy. He immediately stuck his long tounge deep inside her vagina, sending a hearty moan from her throat. The more he did that, the more she squirmed, to his delight. He began to lick her clit repeatedly. He began to suck on her clit, sending her over the edge. "SPARROW!" she screamed as she came for the first time. Her sweet juices flowed onto his tounge, which he joyously accepted. While she recovered, he began to kiss her passionately, slipping his tounge in her mouth. While he laid on top of her making out, his dick teased her clit, forcing a moan from her.

"Sparrow?" Blondie asked. He looked at her. "Fuck me," she more or less asked. "Are you sure?" he asked. She nodded. "Just try not to get me pregnant." she said half joking. He nodded as he took a breath.

He lined his throbbing cock up with her virgin pussy. "This will probably hurt," he warned, concern on his face. "It's worth it, for you," Blondie assured. He pushed his hips inwards, entering her. And man, did it hurt. Her barrier broke instantly. "Ah!" she gasped in pain. He rubbed her hand gently, guilt and sympathy were all he felt. He began to go in and out slowly, hoping she would get used to it soon. Thankfully within a few thrusts, she was moaning and begging for more. "Faster," she pleaded. He complied and a small sweat formed on his forehead. Blondie began to thrust upwards, helping Sparrow. "Sparrow, fuck me hard!" He went as fast as a bullet, in and out, her juices proving to be good lubrication. He used his finger to rub her clit, sending her over the edge. "SPARROW!" she screamed as she came. Hard.

Sparrow felt himself getting close. Blondie got on her knees and began to lick and suck his cock, gently massaging his balls as she did so. "Blondie," he moaned, throwing his head back. "Come on, Sparrow. Cum inside my mouth, down my throat." She continued to talk sexily as best she could without chocking on the throbbing dick inside her mouth. "I'm gonna-" He was cut off. "Come on, Spar- ah!" she felt his entire seed release inside her mouth. "BLONDIE!" He screamed. She drank every last bit of the hot, sticky substance. "I love you, Blondie," he panted. "I love you too," she replied, just as exhausted.

They crawled under her blankets, after of course, Blondie turned off the camera. She'd edit _that_ video tomorrow.


End file.
